1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to target supply apparatuses and target supply methods.
2. Related Art
With recent refinement in semiconductor processes, the reduction in sizes of transfer patterns in photolithography for semiconductor processes is proceeding swiftly. In next-generation processes, there will be demand for microprocessing on the scale of 70 nm to 45 nm, and even on the scale of 32 nm and below. Accordingly, the development of exposure apparatuses that combine an apparatus for generating EUV light at a wavelength of approximately 13 nm with a reduced-projection reflective optical arrangement is expected to meet, for example, the demand for microprocessing on scale of 32 nm and below.
Three types of EUV light generation apparatuses that generate plasma are generally known, which include Laser Produced Plasma (LPP) apparatuses that employ plasma generated by irradiating a target material with a laser beam, Discharge Produced Plasma (DPP) apparatuses that employ plasma generated through electric discharge, and Synchrotron Radiation (SR) apparatuses that employ orbital radiation to generate plasma.